


Title suggestions? plz

by CanineR7A7



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Hurt!Max, Kind of based on me and my friends, Mentions of Violence, Other, protective!Nathan, protective!Victoria, very very loosely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: .Nathan didn't expect to find Max bleeding out in an alley way.Victoria didn't expect anyone to see her as an actual person.Max didn't expect the King and Queen of Blackwell to be looking after her





	Title suggestions? plz

Nathan’s hands tightened around the steering-wheel, his mind had been drifting between semi-conscious and foggy for a week. He took a breath, willing himself to calm down, he was nearly at Frank’s trailer, he would get his drugs then and he could go back to being Blackwell’s resident fuck-up. He pulled up in the parking-lot outside Two Whales, not caring whether he was in an actual parking-spot, he spared a quick glance to the nearest alleyway – paranoia eating away at the back of his mind – he spots a patch of brown and furrows his brow.

“The fuck?” His mind is more alert than it has been for the past week, his instincts screaming at him to leave, to get back in his car and head back to Blackwell before something happens – his curiosity gets the best of him and he walks towards it, not entirely paying attention to his surroundings. His eyes widen when he realises it’s a person.

“Max?” He reaches a hand out and gently shakes her shoulder; he watches as her head moves and his heart freezes when he notices the blood. He’s never liked Caulfield; he’ll admit that much, but a part of him hated seeing her like that. He gently picked her up, not surprised that she hardly weighed anything, and placed her in his car’s passenger seat. He sent a text to Victoria and sped off towards the school.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I mentioned that this is loosely based off me and my friends. Two of my closest friends are really protective of me even though they're the ones who are bullied on a day-to-day basis. I can completely block out people who try to bother me, but my friends aren't as lucky. I know they read some of my stuff without knowing it's me who posts it - I hope they realize that I appreciate them and that they don't have to face everything alone.


End file.
